


Bedtime Stories for Monstrous Children

by grey_gazania



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Monster Babies, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_gazania/pseuds/grey_gazania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short bits and pieces about Loki's assorted bizarre children. Probably mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories for Monstrous Children

_–shivering, ice slick under her feet as the wind pounded against her like great fists. Moon and sun were lost, the sky utterly obscured by winter's grip. Somewhere, a cock crowed. She tried to scream, but the sound caught like ash in her throat. Then, on the wind, a voice called her name._

_"Hela. Hela."_

_She turned, straining to see, to hear–_

"--Hela. Ssssisssster."

Her eyes snapped open. Jormungandr was wrapped around a rafter, draping his head down towards her.

"Jor," she mumbled, reaching for him, but he drew away.

"You are _cold_ , Hela."

" _Jo-or_ ," she said again, whining.

Across from them, Fenrir snorted and got to his feet, padding over the straw to curl up next to her. She nestled close, resting her head against his shoulder, and Jormungandr slithered down to coil himself under Fenrir's chin. Comforted, she closed her eyes. What was a rooster or a bit of snow when compared to Fenrir, with his strength and ferocity, or Jormungandr, venomous and cunning? She soon drifted back into sleep, only half-waking when Sleipnir, returned from his training to find his siblings piled in the corner of his stall, settled his great bulk next to them to take his own rest.

Surrounded by her brothers, she would always be safe.


End file.
